


crossing the line

by jayeinacross



Series: felony, theft, and obstruction of justice [11]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Castle!AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Steve’s been trying to get to the bottom of this for years. Nat, do you think this’ll ever end? Or do you think he’ll just die trying to solve Bucky’s murder?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	crossing the line

**Author's Note:**

> An Avengers/Castle crossover in which Steve is Beckett and Tony is Castle.
> 
> Written for Challenge #2 - The World Has Gotten Even Stranger at the avengers-land comm over on lj.

“Steve’s been trying to get to the bottom of this for years. Nat, do you think this’ll ever end? Or do you think he’ll just die trying to solve Bucky’s murder?”

“It’s not up to us to decide that, Clint. All we can do it make sure he doesn’t have to do it alone.”

Natasha and Clint watch Steve stride into Coulson’s office, preparing himself for an argument they’ve had many times over, but this time, determined that he will win. He controls himself, makes sure he doesn’t slam the door or shout at the captain, but still speaks firmly.

This is the last straw. Tony’s crossed too many lines.

“I want him out.”

Coulson gives Steve a level look. “Okay.”

Steve falters. “I...what? But sir, the...the mayor?”

“Rogers, I could have had Stark gone any time I wanted, no matter what Fury said.” Coulson places the file in his hands on top of a neat pile, folds his hands, and looks up at Steve. “The mayor doesn’t call the shots around here. I do.”

“Then. Why...” Steve doesn’t know what to think. He’d expected this to be hard. He’d expected that he’d have to fight. That, he can do.

“Because he was good for you, Steve. You’re one of the best homicides I’ve ever seen, but with Stark, you had fun. And you needed that.” When Steve just keeps staring at him, he continues. “I know I can’t convince you to stop this. But I need you to know that you won’t win.”

Steve crosses his arms. “That’s what Stark said, too.”

“And he’s right. But if that’s where you stand, then I’ll stand with you.”

He doesn’t know what to say, so Steve just nods, hesitation in front of Coulson’s desk, then leaves. He knows that Coulson can sense his gratitude, but Steve can also feel Coulson’s worried stare at his back.

Steve’s phone rings before he’s even at his desk, but he disconnects without answering when he sees Tony’s name flashing on the screen. A text comes through almost straight away.

_You can’t keep hiding behind Bucky, Steve. He’s gone. But you’re not, and he wouldn’t want you to waste your life chasing after him. They’ll come after you next. Walk away._

Steve just ignores the text, like all the others before. He’s already told what Tony what he needs, those cutting words that hurt both of them, but that were inevitable -- get out, we’re done -- and there’s nothing more he can say.


End file.
